My New Boyfriend is Everything!
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: When Sakura finds out that Sasuke is cheating on her with Ino, can Sakura find another special someone to help take the pain away? Please R&R! SasukexSakuraxSURPRISE!
1. The Break Up

Chapter 1: The Break Up

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

Sakura and Sasuke were together and couldn't be happier. Sasuke smiled, Sakura was happy, and everything seemed alright until one day…

Sasuke kept on smiling, but Sakura noticed that that smile wasn't for her. It was for another girl.

"Uh, where can Sasuke be? He was supposed to meet me at Ichiraku Ramen Shop 3 HOURS ago!! He's not the type to be late." Sakura said to herself.

Then, Naruto came across the very annoyed and bored Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura, if you're looking for Teme, he was under the Cherry Blossom tree by the lake." Naruto said. Hinata was his girl friend and he was over Sakura and only treated her as a sister.

"Thanks, Naruto, if you're looking for Hinata, she was at Ichiraku Ramen Shop." Sakura said in return.

"Okay, thanks and see you later!" Naruto said before walking off.

"Alright, to the cherry blossom trees! I wonder what Sasuke's doing there," Sakura thought aloud.

When Sakura saw the trees in the distance, she could see Sasuke under a tree with a girl.

'_gasp,'_ Sakura gasped.

She masked her chalkra and went up into the trees, as she got closer she was able to see who the girl was and what she was doing with _her _Sasuke-kun.

'OMG! It's Ino-pig?? Why is she with Sasuke-kun??' Sakura thought.

Sakura's eyes widened. Ino-pig was making out with Sasuke-kun.

'So this was who he was smiling for!' Sakura thought as a single tear strolled down her flawless face.

She wiped her tear, got strong, unmasked her chalkra and jumped out of the tree.

"Why hello Ino, hello Sasuke." Sakura said, dropping out the suffixes with venom dripping in her voice.

"OHMIGOD! Sakura-chan, its soooo not what it looks like!!" Ino began, but Sakura cut her off.

"Sasuke, we're through!" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"What, you can't be serious! We can talk this over!" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke, I said 'We're through'! Over, not together, GET THE PICTURE?? Oh, and there's nothing to talk about." Sakura said boldness and sadness in her voice.

Sasuke just looked down, tears sliding across his face.

Ino was already sobbing.

Sakura turned to Ino. She took out a red ribbon from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Ino, we promised to be best friends. This ribbon was a sign of our friendship. You said that nothing would come in between it! Especially the _same _boy!" Sakura said before turning to Sasuke.

Sakura slid a promise ring off of her finger. Sasuke gave it to her and promised not to ever hurt her.

"Sasuke, you broke your promise, I guess this is yours now." Sakura said, handing him the ring.

"Bye," Sakura said, before running to Temari. **(A.N. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara live in Konoha in this fic!) **

When Sakura got to Temari, she finally let out her tears.

"Sakura! What happened??" Temari demanded.

Sakura explained everything and Temari shook her head.

"We were best friends with her! I can't believe this!! Me, you, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were supposed to be best friends!!" Temari said in anger.

Just then, Tenten and Hinata came by, smiling. But once they saw Sakura crying and Temari trying to calm her down they're faces turned serious and they ran to Sakura and Temari.

"OMG! W-What's wrong with Saku-chan, Tema-chan?" Hinata said, concern in her voice.

Temari just stared at them.

"TELL US ALREADY, GOD!!" Tenten said, getting frustrated with the silence.

Sakura just nodded her head at Temari, signaling that it was fine to tell them what happened.

Once Temari was finished explaining, Hinata and Tenten had the exact same reactions.

"Ooh, its okay Sakura—"Hinata began but was cut off when Karen, Kin, and Ami came to them.

"Ooh, hey losers!!" Ami said smirking at the girls.

"I see you've figured out about Ino and Sasuke." Kin said.

"How did _you _know??" Sakura said, tears coming to an end.

"Oh, it was soooo obvious! I mean, you could see the regret right in his eyes!" Karen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew he wasn't happy, b-but—"Sakura began but then Hinata cut her off.

"SAKURA! GET A GRIP!! They are trying to get to you. Hold on to yourself!" Hinata said before she turned to Ami.

Hinata slapped Ami right across the face.

Tenten got up, and slapped Kin right on her face.

Temari was soooo happy she was able to slap someone, so she slapped Karen.

Before the evil trio could slap back, Sakura got up, hit pressure points and knocked them out cold.

"Ooh! That was major fun! But where do we leave them?" Hinata said pointing at the trio.

"Eh, just leave them here!" Temari said, evil dripping out of her voice.

"C'mon, sleepover at my house!" Tenten said, pulling all of the girls **(except the trio) **to her house.

With Sasuke and Ino…

"Oh No! Sasuke-kun look at what we've done!" Ino said, regret visible in every word she said.

"I know, but at least we've got each other." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Alright, who needs them?" Ino said. No regret was in her voice.

Then, they left for a date.

**TBC…**

**Hehe, hope ya like the first chappie!! W00t! heeeeheeeeeeeeee Please Read and Review!**

**-Lauren**


	2. The Sleep Over and A BAND!

Chapter 2: The Sleep Over and…A BAND

**Chapter 2: The Sleep Over and…A BAND?!**

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were at Tenten's house and changing into pajamas.

"So guys, how about we tell secrets!" Hinata said, smiling evilly.

"Alright, Tenten, you have to tell the first secret!" Temari said.

But before Tenten could argue, Sakura tied her to a chair. **(Whoa! That was fast! XD)**

"Alright then, what must you tell us, Tenny-chan?" Sakura said, smirking evilly.

"UGH! I met this guy named Lee. He may be dorky, but I'm falling for him! He's soooo sweet!" Tenten said, stars in her eyes.

"Oookay…..moving on…" Temari said, weirded out.

"UNTIE ME NOW!!" Tenten yelled.

"Alright, alright, settle down, would ya?" Sakura said while untying the rope.

"M-My t-t-t-urn." Hinata said. You could tell she was nervous because she stuttered.

"So, what do you need to spill?" Temari said.

"I AM SOOO IN LOVE WITH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Hinata yelled.

Tenten smiled. "It's about time you admit it! Everyone knew from the start Hina-chan!"

"R-Really? You guys never told me!" Hinata said, faking to be angry.

"Well, it's my turn!" Temari said.

"So then, anything _you _want to admit?" Sakura asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

Temari blushed. "I r-really love NARA SHIKAMARU!!" she accidentally yelled his name.

"QUIET!! NEIGHBORS MIGHT JUST HEAR YOU!" Tenten yelled.

"Uh, Tenny-chan, you just yelled." Hinata said, laughing.

"Oh, right, mah bad…" Tenten said, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, lastly, Saku-chan!" Hinata said.

"I really need a new boy friend in order to move on," Sakura began.

"HA, I knew it! Lee is in a band called 'Shinobi Warriors' and their lead guitar player and singer, Neji, is really hot and might be good for you." Tenten said.

"NEJI?! MY COUSIN??" Hinata burst out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Hinata's your cousin! But yeah, he's single and is your type, Saku-chan." Tenten said.

"OMG! MATCH MAKER TIME! When are they performing?" Temari said.

"Tonight at the local karaoke bar!" Hinata said eyes dazzling.

"WE HAVE TO GO!!" Temari said, and before Sakura could protest, she was tied to the chair.

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but what do I wear?" Sakura said.

"Anything casual," Temari said. And with that, they got ready.

When everyone got dressed, they showed each other their outfits.

Sakura was wearing a fishnet long sleeved shirt with a red short sleeved shirt on top and some rip jeans.

Tenten was wearing a dark green shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it and some black capris.

Temari was wearing a purple tube top and booty shorts.

Hinata was wearing a baby blue tank top and a white shawl and a denim knee length skirt.

"WHOA! We look HOT! H.A.W.T. HAWT!" Temari said while all of the girls laughed.

Then, they went to the karaoke bar.

"OMG! LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!! NARUTO AND SHIKAMARU ARE IN THE BAND TOO??" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind!" Tenten said.

Once the song ended, the girls were aloud backstage because of Lee and Tenten.

The guys stood there waiting for the girls and Lee to come.

Once they were there the guys stood there, jaw-dropped because of how hot the girls looked.

"GUYS! THESE ARE MY NEW YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, we know them, except for Neji." Naruto said, looking at Hinata the whole time, while she blushed.

"Er, guys, introduce yourselves!" Tenten said.

"Uhm, you already know me Neji-nii-san." Hinata said.

"I'm Temari. Nice to meet you." Temari said.

"You already know me, Tenten." Tenten said.

Sakura snapped out of the trance she was in.

"I'm Sakura." She said, shaking hands with him.

'OMIGAWD! He is HOT!! Tenten was soooo right!' Sakura thought to herself.

'Wow, Lee was very right. This Sakura girl might just be my new girlfriend' Neji thought.

Then, Lee went somewhere with Tenten, Shikamaru went somewhere with Temari, and Naruto was talking someplace with Hinata. That left Neji and Sakura alone.

"So, want to do anything? I mean, I have an hour before the next song. Karaoke is up, so how about you sing? I heard that you have an amazing voice." Neji said.

'DAMN! He's hot and nice! Soooo my type!' Sakura thought.

"All right then, I'll go! You call everyone!" Sakura said.

"Okay, but hurry up! You're next!" Neji said.

Sakura got up on stage. She saw everyone looking at her. Temari was giving her the 'You'll Do Great!' look.

She whispered the song to the DJ and took the mike.

"This song is called 'My Happy Ending'" Sakura said to the crowd.

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Once the song ended, Neji turned to Hinata. "What was all that about? Who was the song about?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, was cheating on her with Yamanaka Ino, one of our best friends." Hinata replied.

"Ooh, hey, all of you have such great voices and talents in music. Maybe you should start a band." Neji said.

"Did I just hear those words? Start a band, eh?" Tenten said to them.

"YEAH! THAT WOULD ROCK! I mean, Hinata-chan can play the piano, Temari can play bass, Tenten could play the drums, and Sakura could play lead guitar and sing!" Naruto said.

"Wow, Naruto, that's the smartest thing you've said all week!" Shikamaru said.

Before Naruto could retort back, Sakura came and said, "I'm in for a band. Any other girls in?"

"I'M IN!!" All of the girls said.

"So, what are you guys thinking about naming the band?" Lee said. "Make it a very youthful name!"

"Uhm, how about 'The Kunoichi 4'?" Tenten suggested.

"Perfect!" Sakura said.

"So, how about we all crash **(sleep) **at Tenten's house?" Hinata said.

"I'm in," all of the guys said.

"GREAT! WE'LL MEET YOU ALL THERE!" Naruto yelled.

Then, they all left to Tenten's house.

**TBC…**

**Hey there! Hope ya'll enjoyed this!! The next chapter will be WAY more interesting!**

**-Lauren**


	3. Party with the dudes!

Chapter 3: Party with the Dudes

**Chapter 3: Party with the Dudes!**

All of the girls got to Tenten's house first because the boys had to get their stuff first.

The girls had some pretty HAWT pjs, they wore them on purpose for the guys…

DIIIIIING DOOOOONG!!

"That must be the guys!" Hinata said before rushing to answer the door.

Surprisingly, the guys came with sleeping bags, pillow, blankets, and other sleep-over stuff. They even showed up in their pajamas.

Once the guys saw the girls, they were left jaw dropped, again.

Hinata was wearing a frilly-baby blue sports bra **(HEY! Nothing's wrong with that!) **and some really short white pajama shorts and a see-through dress on top.

Tenten was wearing a really short neon green tank top and orange knee-length shorts. The shirt said 'I'm in Like with you 3'.

Sakura was wearing a pink and purple frilly bra **(much like Hinata's) **and really short pink pajama shorts and a see-through dress on top. **(Same outfit as Hinata's, just a different design)**

Temari was wearing a really short midnight blue tank top and light blue knee-length shorts with clouds on them. **(Temari had the same PJS as Tenten, except a different design, like Hinata and Sakura)**

"Uhm, hello, hi to you guys too." Sakura said while thinking, 'MAN!! They look HAWT!'

The guys snapped out of their trance.

"Hey!" All of the guys said.

"So, there's the den and that's where the wii, ps3, xbox, and other counsels are. There's also the plasma screen TV, DVD player, radio, i-pods, computer, mini-kitchen, and places to put you're sleeping bags. Ooh, and 4 bathrooms, and some drawers for clothes." Tenten said. **(They are all rich!)**

"Okay, so it's like a mini apartment?" Neji said.

"Exactly! Oh, and BTW, we could all sleep here for about a week and then crash at someone else's house." Tenten replied. **(They all live in their own houses)**

"Alright then! Let's get settled in! Everybody let's go to the den!" Hinata said.

After about 20 feet of stairs, they practically fell down most of them all because of the klutz Naruto is, they finally made it down safely.

"Damn it, Tenten! Why is it so far down here?" Naruto demanded, completely oblivious to the room he was in.

"Naruto, look at this place!" Shikamaru muttered before calling him troublesome.

He turned and looked around. It was amazing! It was BIGGER than an apartment!

"This is your den? This is like a second house!" Lee said. "It is soooo youthful!"

The room was painted black with neon green and neon pink and electric yellow all over it.

There was a huge dance floor, a disco ball, karaoke machine in one room.

Another room had the kitchen. Another was a hallway that had the bathrooms and another room was a two-story closet! The main room was where they were headed!

Once they got there, everyone (except Tenten) had their jaws touching the floor.

Tenten just sweat dropped anime style.

The room was painted blue with clouds and had a big carpet with blackest and pillows all over it. This room had all of the games. The room even had a small corner for truth or dare!

"Guys, the door to the left by the TV is the room with dressers in them. Find one that you like, oh, and there are maps in there. One map for the whole den, and one map for the whole house." Tenten said.

All of the other teens could just nod before waling to the dressers.

Once everyone snapped out of their trance, Naruto said, "HEY! What are we going to eat! I haven't had dinner and it's already nine o'clock!"

"Ooh, there's sushi and sashimi in the mini-kitchen. Let's go!" Tenten said before pulling them all to the room.

AFTER DINNER

"So, now that we're all settled in, how about we play truth or dare!" Temari said.

Tenten smirked. 'Operation: Matchmaker is ago!'

"Okay" Everyone said, rushing to the corner of the room.

"Okay, Hinata first! Truth or dare?" Neji said.

"DARE!" she said boldly.

"Alright, kiss Naruto and admit your feelings towards him!" Sakura said.

"O-O-Okay," Hinata said.

Hinata kissed Naruto and said, "Naruto, I'm in love with you!"

"I love you too, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"YEAH! I now pronounce you, girlfriend and boyfriend!" Sakura said.

The boys cheered, "Yeah Naruto, you finally got her!"

Both of them blushed like crazy!

"Okay then, that means Hinata and Naruto are done with dares." Temari said.

"Shikamaru's turn!!" Hinata and Naruto burst out.

"Eh, fine, I choose dare!" Shikamaru said after muttering troublesome.

"KISS TEMARI!" Neji yelled suddenly.

Shikamaru decided to add to the dare.

"Temari, I am madly in love with you!" Shikamaru said before planting his lips on hers.

"I love you, too, Shika-kun!" Temari said happily.

"CHA! I now pronounce you girlfriend and boyfriend!" Sakura said for the SECOND TIME!

"Alrighty then, Neji's turn!" Temari said.

"Dare," Neji said.

"Kiss Sakura and tell her your feelings!" Shikamaru said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine then, Sakura I really believe in love at first sight, and I love you!" Neji said before _Sakura _kissed HIM!

"I love you too!" Sakura said.

"Since Sakura can't say this herself, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!" Hinata yelled/said.

"That leaves me and Lee. We are already together, so no need to play match maker, Tema-chan!" Tenten said.

"Oh, alright, so anyone up for a movie?" Temari said.

The boys had to agree, I mean, who would want to feel the wrath of a girl?

"CHICK-FLICK TIME!" the girls burst out.

They decided to watch 'A Cinderella Story'.

During the movie many of the girls yelled out and threw popcorn and pizza at the TV.

Most of them said things like, 'DAMN THAT JEALOUS BITCH!' or 'WHAT AN ASS OF A STEP-MOM!' or occasionally 'Oohs and Aahs' or KISS HER ALREADY, DAMN IT! Or 'How sweet!'.

After the movie, the girls were so tired that they fell asleep on the couch.

The guys decided to carry them to the pillows and blankets, but then, the guys crashed, too!

When Tenten's sister came downstairs to check on them, she saw everyone in the den asleep and started laughing. They fell asleep in the weirdest position.

It looked like this: Naruto fell asleep wide spread with Hinata in his arms. Sakura's head was on Hinata's right leg and Neji was hugging Sakura protectively. Temari fell asleep with both of her feet on Neji's stomach and Shikamaru was asleep on one of her arms. Lee fell asleep by Temari's feet and Tenten's head was on his left leg and Tenten's lower part of her body was on Sakura's feet and legs.

"This is soooo a Kodak moment! I must take a picture of this!!" Tenshi (Tenten's sister) said while taking out a camera.

After Tenshi took a few pictures of the teens she silently snuck back up to her room.

IN THE MORNING

"OMG!! EVERBODY WAKE UP!! WE FELL ASLEEP IN THE WEIRDEST POSITION! My sister could've taken a picture!! Plus, she might've found my weapon stash under the floor!" Tenten cried out.

Everyone looked at the position and screamed. It was the _most _uncomfortable position EVER!

Once everyone was up they started talking.

"How about we go have a picnic in the park and then come back here and practice our band stuff and then just do whatever." Tenten suggested.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT A VERY YOUTHFUL PLAN MY TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee yelled.

"HEY! BE QUIET DOWN THERE!" came a booming voice from upstairs.

"Eh, that must've been Tenshi!" Sakura, Hinata, _and_ Temari said at the same time.

"Well, enough talking, let's take showers and get ready!" Temari said.

30 minutes later….

The guys had been waiting for 10 minutes. It takes the girls soooo long to get ready!

Then the girls came down looking hotter than ever.

"W-Wow! You look absolutely stunning!" Neji said to Sakura.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Sakura said.

Hinata was wearing a lavender tube-top and a baby blue skirt.

Temari was wearing a dark purple V-neck shirt with a midnight blue under shirt and some booty shorts.

Sakura was wearing a pink and green tank top with white leggings.

Tenten was wearing a pastel green shirt with white capris.

Then, they set off for their lovely picnic!

**TBC…..**

**Hehe, yup, the picnic is next chappie! Please R&R!**

**-Lauren**


	4. HIM? HER? THEM?

Chapter 4: HIM

**Chapter 4: HIM? HER? THEM?**

Everyone had gotten to the park and went to one of the basketball courts and spray painted 'We Were Here'. **(I got the idea from One Tree Hill)**

"Guys, we are best friends and always will be! Even if SasGAY and Ino-PIG are gone from our group." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, let's make a pact!" Neji said.

They all wrote down something by those 3 words.

Neji wrote, 'We're still going to be here!'

Sakura wrote, 'Best Friends 'till the end!'

Naruto wrote, 'We're awesome! BELEIVE IT!'

Hinata wrote, 'Friends stick together forever!'

Shikamaru said, 'A Troublesome pack of friends!'

Temari wrote, 'Not even wind can bring us down!'

Lee wrote, 'Youthfulness is everywhere in our friendship!'

Tenten wrote, 'Friends are my everything, even better than weapons!'

"Hehe, come on guys! Let's go have our picnic!" Temari said.

They ran to the cherry blossom grove and set a picnic blanket down and began eating some teriyaki and sushi.

After they ate, they ran to the playground and played tag, slid down slides, swung on swings and acted like 5 year olds.

Sakura accidentally fell off of the swing and Neji caught her and brought her up to a kiss.

Just then Ino, Karen, Ami, Sasuke, and Kin came to them.

The friend groupy stood together, glaring at the 5 evil losers in front of them.

Before Ino could say something, Sakura beat her and said, "Wow Sasuke, I didn't know that I broke your heart so bad that you had to result in hanging out with those skanks and date Miss. Preppy!"

"Oh no she didn't—" Ami was cut off by Kin.

"Oh yes she did! That bi—" Kin began.

"Wow Sakura, already found another someone, you must be way too heart broken. I mean, settling for a _Hyuga_?" Sasuke retorted.

That did it, Neji punched Sasuke straight on the nose. Before Sasuke could do anything, Shikamaru hit a pressure point while saying, "Take that, Traitor!"

Ino's eyes widened as Shikamaru got her. "You are the lowest class of girls I've ever seen."

Then, Naruto knocked the rest of the skanks out and left them there.

"C'mon, let's get back to my house and practice songs and stuff." Tenten said.

And with that, everyone grabbed their stuff and raced back to Tenten's house.

On the way, Sakura was writing some lyrics down with the girls.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Lyrics, you'll listen to the song once we're back at Tenten's." Sakura said.

"So, I'll do the duet with you, Saku-chan!" Temari said.

Once they were at Tenny's house, they gathered up in the music room.

"Okay, this song is called 'Everything I'm Not'." Sakura said.

_Oh no  
Don't go changin'  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were somethin' different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like your so perfect  
And i can't measure up  
Well i'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
And i don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that you want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

It's not like i need somebody  
Telling me where i should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
'cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
Your all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that u want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all of the things that i had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
(now i see yeah)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
(end of you and me)  
Cause the girl that you want  
(that you want)  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

But now i see  
(i don't wanna)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

………….

"THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL AND GREAT GIRLS!" Lee yelled, clapping as loud as possible.

"Okay, so you're turn, dudes!" Hinata said.

The guys got up on stage.

"This song is called 'Just The Girl'." Neji said.

_She's cold and she's cruel,_  
_but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after._

Chorus:  
Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.

She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on 100 from power to power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
the more I adore her,  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her,

Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.

And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID  
she won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head.

She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined.

Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.

Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for.

I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for.

"WOW, That was awesome guys!" Tenten said, but then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! Tenshi yelled.

But the teens followed.

When Tenshi opened the door, she scowled.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked her older sister.

Tenten scowled also.

"What's the skank posse doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We want to have a sing off with you girls. If you win, we back off and never show your band up again. If we win, we get to be in your band!" Kin said.

"Ugh, fine! We'll kick your asses anyway!" Temari said.

"Okay, but it's going to be here, right now." Karen said.

"Fine then, come in and follow us." Tenten said.

They led the skanks to the music room.

The boys scowled. "What are they doing here?"

"We are going to have a sing-off." Sakura said, no emotion in her voice, but determination in her eyes.

"Let the sing off begin! Karen, you're up first!" Tenshi said, putting on the track Karen requested.

**TBC…**

**To be continued till the next chappie!! The sing off is next so plz R&R!!**

**Thanks a million!**

**-Lauren**


	5. Singing 4 The Band!

Chapter 5: Singing 4 The Band

**Chapter 5: Singing 4 The Band!**

The music turned on and Karen began singing.

"This song is called Too Cool." Karen said before singing.

"WAIT! I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE THE JUDGES!!'' Tenshi yelled.

"Okay, so who are they?" Ami asked impatiently.

"KABUTO, TEYUYA, ANKO!!" Tenshi yelled.

As soon as they walked in Naruto yelled, "ANKO-SENSEI?!"

"Teyuya-nii-san?" Sakura asked. **(They aren't evil!! In this fic, Teyuya is her cousin!)**

"Kabuto-kun?" Karen asked. **(EWWW!! They were together in this fic!)**

"I see, so these are some of my friends! Now, they will judge fairly so be nice!" Tenshi said.

"Okay then, Karen, you may begin!" Anko said.

"Finally…." Karen muttered before the track began.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_  
__  
Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

…………………………………………………………………..

"That's all!" Karen said before bowing.

"Okay judges! Do your thing!" Naruto yelled.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Kabuto yelled.

"B-But, Kabuto-ku—"Karen began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! We broke up, remember! You were WAY to clingy." Kabuto yelled and said.

"I agree with Kabuto! That was the preppies, stupidest, worst song EVER!" Teyuya said.

"Alright then, because I don't want to be mean, I won't say anything rude." Anko said.

"UGH! FINE!!" Karen yelled before running to her posse.

"Next up is SAKURA!" Tenshi yelled.

Cheers erupted through the room.

She whispered the track to Tenshi and then said, "This song is called 7 things!"

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

Chorus  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

Chorus  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
__Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

…………………………………………………………………………..

"THANKS! That's about _him_!" Sakura said, venom dripping in her voice when she said him.

Claps were everywhere. The skank posse just glared at her.

"That was a wonderful song! So true about everything!" Anko yelled.

"That was nice, sort of, a little weird, but nice." Kabuto said.

"I LOVED IT!" Teyuya burst out.

"Alright then, Ino's turn!" Tenshi said.

The skank posse cheered while the groupy glared.

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"WOW! That was pretty good for a TRAITOR!" Teyuya yelled.

"I agree, you go, skank!" Kabuto said.

"That was alright," Anko said. "I still prefer Kunoichi 4."

"Fine then, you guys never really did see my true potential." Ino snapped.

"NEXT UP IS TENTEN!" Tenshi yelled, eyes dazzling, wanting to show off her sister's skills.

Once Tenten was on the stage she said, "I wrote this song from the heart. It's called Hear I Am."

Claps were once again heard everywhere.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Claps were REALLY loud.

"Thanks, you guys! It means a million!" Tenten said, happiness streaming from the girl.

"WONDERFUL!" all 3 judges said.

"Next up is Ami and Kin! They'll sing a duet!"

_We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together_

Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next

Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

Gone are the days of Summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on  
Come on  
Come on

Come on  
Come on  
Come on

So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow that was actually, GREAT!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"I have to admit, I never knew you had it in you!" Teyuya said.

"I can't lie, it was splendid!" Anko said.

The skank posse just smirked at them.

The groupy talked. They were going to do a new song, but it was one of their best. Temari was going to sing it, and then Hinata was going to sing a song that only she knew.

"Okay, Temari's turn!" Tenshi said.

"This song is a song that Ino and I wrote before she turned against us." Temari said.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ino looked really sad and one tear slid down her face. She didn't bother wiping it.

"W.O.W! That was soooo emotional!" Anko said.

"That song is true to your heart!" Teyuya said.

"I am very impressed." Kabuto said.

The posse just glared at Ino for some reason.

The groupy on the other hand were smiling.

"LASTLY, Hinata!" Tenshi announced.

But, Hinata didn't show.

"HA I wi—"Karen was cut off when Hinata started singing.

"NARUTO! LOOK! HINATA IS SINGING!" Sakura yelled.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

…………………………………………………………………………

"WOW, NARUTO! You rock!!" Neji yelled.

"That was soooo sweet!" Temari and Tenten said.

"THAT'S IT! Kunoichi 4 wins!!" Anko, Teyuya, and Kabuto yelled.

The groupy smiled and the couples kissed. When Temari and Shikamaru kissed, Ino was beyond pissed off.

"OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY _BOYFRIEND?" Ino yelled.

"Uhm, excuse me, but you are the one who cheated on me with Uchiha. We have been over, Pig, now go away with your slutty friends!" Shikamaru stood up for Temari.

Ino just ran off, crying, while her posse followed.

"She really deserved that!" Naruto pointed out.

Then, there was a DINO DONG.

"I'll go get it!" Tenshi yelled.

Tenshi scowled again. There standing in front of her was Sasuke and his new group of friends.

"We want to challenge the Shinobu Warriors" Sasuke said.

**TBC…**

**OH NO! Each band will do one song and whoever loses…..DUN DUN DUN…. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**-Lauren**


	6. Battle for the band!

Chapter 6: Battle for the Band

**Chapter 6: Battle for the Band!**

"Why would you want to do that? The Shinobi Warriors can kick some major butt!" Naruto said from behind Tenshi.

"Yeah, but Life for Death is better." Sasuke said.

"Fine then, we can battle here! Man, this is way too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Okay then, show us the way!" Sasuke said, waling while his little friend group followed.

AT THE MUSIC ROOM

As soon as the group came in, the posse squealed and ran to the guys. Ino ran to Sasuke. Karen ran to some guy with a dog in his sweatshirt. Kin ran to a guy with shades on. Ami ran to a guy eating chips. **(Chouji is skinny in this fic!)**

"HEY! Why are they here and who are they, Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"They are my new group. Guys, introduce yourselves." Sasuke said.

The doggy dude said, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

The shaded dude said, "I'm Aburame Shino."

The chippy dude said, "I'm Akamichi Chouji."

"Hey," Everyone said, then introduced themselves.

"So, guys, these are the judges. Anko, Kabuto, and Teyuya." Tenshi said.

"Alright, but we have a deal to make." Shino said.

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"If we win, Shinobi Warriors can't play in the battle of the bands. If you win, Life for Death can't play in the battle of the bands. We each play 2 songs." Sasuke said.

"DEAL!" The groupy yelled.

"Alright then, Life for Death is first!" Anko yelled.

The guys got onstage.

"This song is called 'Viva La Vida'." Sasuke said.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"OMG! You guys are _almost _as good as Shinobi Warriors!" Teyuya said.

"That was awesome!" Kabuto said.

"I've heard better!" Anko said.

"Alright then, Shinobi Warriors, you're up!" Tenshi said.

The guys got onstage.

"This song is called 'Burning Up!'" Neji said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

Chorus:  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

(Come on girl)

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels),  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby (x2)

BIG ROB'S RAP:  
Yeah, its burning up  
In this place tonight  
The brothers singing loud (and we're feeling right!)  
Get up and dance (don't try and fight it!)  
Naw, for real (and thats no lie!)  
Stop, drop and roll (and touch the floor!)  
(It keeps on burnin' up)  
More and more!  
I got JB with me, layin' it down  
Come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around!

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

…………………………………………………………………………..

"THAT WAS SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN LIFE FOR DEATH!" Anko yelled.

"I'd say that they were both good." Kabuto said.

"Life for Death sucks. GO SHINOBI WARRIORS!!" Teyuya exclaimed.

The posse just glared.

"Okay, now for Life for Death's last song!" Tenshi said.

"This song is called 'When did your heart go missing'." Kiba said. "I sing this one."

_Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me  
We're one in a million  
Why can't you see?_

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah?

I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in bed  
I'm retracing every step in my head  
What did I miss back then?  
I was so, so misled

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

Yeah!

Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call the police  
Call the investigator, the heart investigator

………………………………………………………………………………

"DAMN! That was good!" Kabuto exclaimed. The groupy glared at him.

"That was impressive!" said Anko.

"Pretty damn good!" Teyuya said.

The guys just smirked while the groupy glared.

"Okay then, time for Shinobi Warriors' last song!" Tenshi yelled.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"WOWZA! OMFG! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Teyuya exclaimed.

"That wasn't that bad! In fact, that rocked!" Anko exclaimed.

"Amazing, very good!" Kabuto said.

"Okay then, we think it's a tie!" The 3 judges said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled.

"Ugh! Fine then, but might I ask, why did you guys want us to not compete?" Lee asked. "It is very unyouthful."

"Well, we like bringing down our main competition." Chouji said.

"Why? You afraid you can't handle them?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Or us, the Kunoichi 4?" Temari added.

"No it's just—" Shino was cut off by Sasuke.

"If you think you think that your band is good, show us a song." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Alright then!" Hinata snapped.

They pushed the boys as they walked past them.

"This song is called 'Uruwashiki Hito'." Sakura said.

_Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete_

_Anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de  
Atashi e no ai wo katarun da  
Atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena maaku hikidashite  
Sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no_

_Fukushiki kokyuu de sasayaita  
Irotoridori no love message  
Shinpai shinaide atashi wa  
Anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru_

_Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete_

_Pookaa feisu nante hen na muri shinaide  
Toboketa sono kao de ii yo  
Kanjin na koto wa atashi no kono te wo  
Hanasanaide ite hoshiin da_

_Kore kurai no chiisana mune ni  
Anata e to omoi ga tsumatteru  
Shinpai shinaide  
Atashi wa anata no subete wo shinjiteru_

_Kurikaesu ai no uta daisuki na sono koe de  
Atashi no mae ni zutto todokete ite yo merodi  
Furikaeru sono saki ni itsu datte ite hoshii  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo soba ni ite_

_Tomenaide ai no uta eien no sono merodi  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Sou ippai no ai de atashi no omoi wo uketomete_

_Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete_

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke's group was left speechless. Even Sasuke was speechless.

Finally, Kiba talked. "Wow, you girls beat Karen's group any day! You're really good!"

'Wow, he's really nice, unlike sasuke.' Hinata thought.

"Thanks, I wrote it." Sakura said, smiling at Kiba.

"It wasn't that good!" Sasuke said.

"You have to admit, that beats our girls songs, well except Ino's." Shino said.

"Yeah, I agree. Why do you hate them so much anyway? They're pretty nice!" Chouji said.

Sasuke just glared and ran off.

The girls just squealed and followed Sasuke. The boys stayed.

"Sorry about him, he's so conceited." Kiba said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, no worries! We know, trust us!" Tenten said.

"So, you guys are really nice." Temari said.

"You guys can join our group, just don't tell Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you guys would be good for the group." Shikamaru said.

"OKAY!" The guys practically yelled.

"Hey, you guys can bunk here for the rest of the week, just bring sleeping bags and pajamas." Tenten said.

"That sounds fun, we'll make up an excuse to Sasuke and then catch up." Shino said.

"Yeah, I'll call him now." Chouji said before pulling out his I-phone.

Everyone got quiet.

"Hey Sasuke. We're going to go somewhere, but you can't come. _Pause _It's a funeral for my cousin and we'll be staying at their house and not mine. _Pause _You can't come because you never knew her. _Pause _Okay, bye." Chouji hung up.

"Okay, we're good to go. C'mon guys let's go get out stuff!" Chouji said.

"BYE! We'll be back in like 30 minutes!" Shino said before walking out with the rest of the Sasuke group.

**TBC…**

**WOW! Sasuke's such a conceited bastard. Yup. The next chapter is the next day of the sleep over. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R**

**-Lauren**


	7. Songs In This FanFiction

SONGS USED IN THIS FIC SO FAR:

**SONGS USED IN THIS FIC SO FAR:**

**IN ORDER:**

**My Happy Ending- Avril Laveign**

**Everything I'm Not- The Veronicas**

**Just The Girl- The Click Five**

**Too Cool- Tess Tyler (Camp Rock)**

**7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

**2 Stars- Tess Tyler (Camp Rock)**

**Here I Am- Peggy (Camp Rock)**

**Our Time Is Here- Camp Rock (Bonus Track)**

**Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts Theme Song)**

**This Is Me- Mitchie (Camp Rock)**

**Viva La Vida- Cold Play**

**Burning Up- Jonas Brothers**

**When Did Your Heart Go Missing- Rooney**

**Be My Escape Relient K**

**Uruwashiki Hito- Ikimono Gakari **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -**

**Those are all of the songs in order so far.**

**-Lauren**


	8. Officially in the Groupy!

Chapter 7: Officially In The Group

**Chapter 7: Officially In The Group**

30 minutes later…

The girls were already in pajamas and so were the boys. The girls were watching One Tree Hill while the boys play Halo 3 until DIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG DOOONNNGGGGG!

"That must be the guys! I'll get the door!" Naruto said.

When Naruto opened the door, the guys were in pajamas and were carrying sleeping bags.

"Hi Naruto, can we get these to the den now?" Shino said.

"Yeah, no problem. Everyone's at the den already, follow me." Naruto replied.

AT THE DEN…..

The guys had already said hi and Tenten was showing them the dressers, mini-kitchen, bathrooms, maps, more rooms, and the main room. She was basically giving them a tour of the den.

At the main room, the guys were speechless.

"Wow Tenten, I knew that you were rich, but not _this _rich." Chouji said.

"Hehe, yeah, I know…" Tenten replied. "Well go get your stuff ready and unpack. Find us in the Main room."

"Hai," the boys replied.

Once Tenten was out of the dresser room, the boys started talking.

"The girls in this group are way nicer than the girls in our group." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Sasuke is really stupid to betray them." Shino said.

"Well, maybe we should quit the other group. I mean, I can't keep saying that I'm going to funerals with you guys!" Chouji explained.

The 2 other boys sweat dropped.

"He does have a point." A girl's voice came.

"Oh, hey Temari!" Kiba said.

"You guys have a choice between Sasuke and us. If you go to our group, he might kick you off of the band, unless it was originally your band." Temari pointed out.

"You're right, the band was ours, and plus, we don't need him!" Shino said.

"YEAH, he only sings! Kiba can sing AND play the guitar. Plus, I'm sure we can find a replacement." Chouji pointed out.

"Aha! I have just the man! My brother, Kankuro can sing really well. In fact, he was looking to be in a band. How about it?" Temari said.

"PERFECT!" All 3 boys said.

"Okay then, you guys continue unpacking and call Sasuke. But, there's one thing. What about your girlfriends?" Temari said.

"Well, I am sort of tired of those girls. They are way too clingy." Kiba said.

"I agree." The other two boys said.

"We'll break up with them." All three boys said.

"Okay, while you tell Sasuke and break up with the skanks, I'll tell the groupy the news. Meet us in the main room." Temari said before walking off.

Once Temari was gone, Kiba took out his phone and called Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we have to tell you the truth. _Pause_ you're out of the band. _Pause _BECAUSE YOU'RE WAY TOO SELF CONCEITED! _Pause _By the way, we're out of your group. We are in Naruto's. _pause _FINE! Be that way!" Kiba hung up.

"That didn't sound too good." Shino said.

"Yeah well, he's pissed off, but I don't care anymore." Kiba said.

"Now to break up with _them_." Chouji said annoyance in his voice.

Chouji took his I-phone out. "Ami, we're over. _Pause _You're way too preppy and girly and most of all CLINGY Ba-Bye."

"Okay then, my turn!" Kiba said. "Karen, I'm breaking up with you for my own sake. _Pause _well, you're fat and a slut and well, annoying. Bye!"

"Well, here it goes!" Shino said. "Kin, we're through. _Pause _There's a lot of reasons! _Pause _Well, you're dumb, clingy, and self conceited. _Pause _Bye-Bye!"

"Well, those went well." Kiba said. "Let's go."

DURING THAT TIME…..

Temari went to the main room and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"So, what'd the guys say?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they're kicking Sasuke out of the band. They're breaking up with those skanks. Lastly, they're in our group! And, Kankuro is going to be here in a few minutes. He's going to replace Uchiha." Temari explained.

Sakura hi-5ed Hinata and Naruto hi-5ed Neji while Tenten hi-5ed Shikamaru.

DIIINNNNGGGG DONNNGGGG

"I'll get it!" Tenshi yelled.

Soon came Kankuro.

"What up sis? You said I'm going to be in a band called Life for Death." Kankuro said before everyone said HI KANKURO.

Temari explained everything to Kankuro and Kankuro smiled and asked, "Can I be in your group. I mean, Gaara has his own group."

"YEAH! OF COURSE!" Naruto yelled.

Just then, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji came to the main room.

"Hey, is that Kankuro?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I'm him." Kankuro replied.

"Well then, can you sing a song." Kiba asked.

"A Sample Song? Sure then. This song is called Play My Music ." Kankuro asked/said.

_Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow that was really good!" Tenshi exclaimed.

"Hehe, thanks!" Kankuro said. "So, am I in?"

"WELL, YEAH!" the 3 boys yelled.

"So, anyone want to go to the music room and make some music?" Hinata asked.

Everyone raced to the music room.

"Can I hear Kunoichi 4?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

_Head under water  
And they tell me... to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder... even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually... hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you... to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you... a love song today  
Today, yeah

I learned the hard way  
That they all say... things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart... sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello... to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you... a love song today

Promise me... you'll leave the light on  
To help me see... with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way... you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you... to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you... a love song today  
Today (yeah eh eh eh)

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"That song is called 'Love Song'." Tenten said.

"That was great!" Kankuro said.

"Thanks!" all 4 girls said.

"OOOOHHHHH!! I WANNA GO NOW!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh alright!" everyone said.

"Okay then, this song is called Gotta Find You." Neji said.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was great, Neji-kun!" Sakura said, earning a kiss on the lips by her boyfriend.

"HEY! I have these lyrics we can play to." Kankuro told Life for Death.

"Alright, let's do the song!"

"This song is called It Ends Tonight." Kankuro said.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Chorus  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

Chorus x2

…………………………………………………………………………………

"That was great!" everyone said.

The rest if the week was awesome, they carefully avoided Sasuke and the skanks.

Once the week ended, Tenten said, "Okay, it's been 1 week. We have to sleep at someone else's house now!"

"Uhm, how about the Hyuga Mansion?" Neji suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, we live alone in it because there are other mansions across the country and this one isn't so popular." Hinata pointed out.

"Okay, so who's up for a week at the Hyuga mansion?" Sakura asked.

All of the hands were up.

"Okay then, pack now, because we leave tomorrow. If you pack tomorrow, things will get troublesome. I want to leave sooner than later." Shikamaru said.

"HAI!" Everyone said.

**TBC…**

**HAHA, the rest will be continued in the Next Chapter: Staying at the Hyuga Castle. SOOOO PLZ R&R**

**-Lauren**


	9. Staying At The Hyuga Mansion

Chapter 8: staying at the Hyuga Mansion

**Chapter 8: staying at the Hyuga Mansion**

It was morning and everyone was up and leaving for the Hyuga mansion.

"Okay, we girls will take Porsche and you guys can take the BMW." Tenten said.

"Okay then! To the Hyuga Mansion!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten whacked him on the head. "NOT SO LOUD!! IT'S STILL EARLY IN THE MORNING!!"

"Oh, right, my bad!" Naruto said, rubbing his new formed lump on his head.

At the Hyuga Mansion…

"WOW! This place is even bigger than Tenten's youthful home!" Lee said.

"Its so fancy!" Kankuro said.

"Well, enough of this wait till you get inside! Then you'll be amazed!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Okay then! What're waiting for, let's get inside and Hinata and I will show you guys the rooms." Neji said, pushing everyone inside.

Everyone was left speechless. There was a grand staircase spiraling up to a higher floor. There were two other stair cases and in between them was a huge platform leading to another floor. **(Sort of like in Princess Diaries 2)**

The floor was marble and it was well, amazing!

"Okay, enough staring! Let's get to the rooms. To get to our floor we have to go to the two smaller staircases." Hinata said, walking to the staircases.

Once up the stairs, Neji said, "Okay, guys follow me; we have a different hallway to go to in order to get to our room. We have a whole other wing!"

"Yeah, girls have to follow me!" Hinata said. She whispered something to Neji, who nodded and smiled.

"I wonder what that was about," Temari whispered to Tenten and Sakura.

Little did they know, Hinata heard. She smirked, "They're in for a surprise!"

WITH NEJI

"Okay guys, this is our room!" Neji said, pointing to a huge room with a foose-ball table, video game consoles, computers, TVs, comics, and boy stuff were. There were 8 beds lined up.

Neji pointed to a door. "This is a hallway full of doors leading to bathrooms. The blue door at the end of the hallway is a closet that you may put your clothes in. There are also maps in there. The bigger, spiraled staircase leads to an off limits floor. It is only for Hyugas. Now, go get settled in."

WITH HINATA

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you have a music room here too?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, Tenny-chan!" Hinata replied.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Sakura asked.

"To the room where we are sleeping, we have to get settled in first!" Hinata replied.

Soon enough, they were at a room painted lavender with 4 beds lined up, a TV, vanity set full with make-up, a whole book shelf full of chick-flicks, computers, and a bubblegum machine.

The girls stared in awe.

Hinata just smiled. "Okay guys, this door leads to a hallway full of bathrooms. The pink door at the end is a closet where we'll be putting our clothes. There are also maps. Oh, and BTW, The floor that the spiral stair case leads to is off limits. It's a floor that Hyugas only can go to."

"Okay, so, we'll be unpacking now!" Temari said.

Once Hinata was sure that the girls were gone, Hinata took out a walky-talky. "Neji, bring the boys to the platform!"

Once the girls got back, Hinata said, "Hey, see that white door over there?" The girls nodded. "We have to go in there!"

IN THE ROOM PLACE

Mattresses were everywhere. "Before you ask any questions, pick a mattress. Once we're by the staircase, I'll tell you what's up."

The girls looked at each other, then nodded.

'I wonder what she's up to!' Tenten thought.

DURING THAT TIME WITH NEJI

Once the guys left to get settled in, he took out his walky-talky. Hinata's voice came ringing 'Neji, bring the boys to the platform!'

Neji smiled. The boys came back into the room.

"Oh hey guys, c'mon, follow me." Neji said.

The guys looked at him suspiciously but obeyed.

Neji took them to the same room Hinata took the girls to, except this room was bigger.

"Just find a mattress you like. I'll explain later." Neji said.

The boys nodded their head.

The boys had finished choosing mattresses and following Neji to the platform.

'What is he up to?' Shino thought.

AT THE PLATFORM

The girls were walking to the platform and saw that the guys had mattresses also and were waiting for the girls.

"Okay, they're here! Now, why are we here and why are we holding mattresses?? This is waaaay too troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, we're going mattress surfing!" Hinata yelled, smiling her biggest smile.

Grins broke into everyone's faces.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!!" Kiba yelled.

"Yup, we're absolutely, completely serious. Now, turn on the music!" Neji said.

Hinata turned in the music.

Everyone was laughing and sliding down the ramp/platform.

All of a sudden, someone came through the front door. Hinata immediately ran to the radio and turned off the music.

"Father! Oh, I wasn't expecting you, I'm very sorry." Hinata said, bowing.

Sakura gasped.

"Hiashi-sama! We are very sorry to be here without permission!" Sakura said.

"Now Sakura-san, you know I'd rather be called Hiashi-san or Hiashi. And well, I just came here to check up on you guys." Hiashi responded.

Sakura and everyone else sighed in relief.

"I have to ask, are you all mattress surfing?" Hiashi asked, grinning.

"Well, yeah! It's REALLLLLLYYYY fun!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I know. I used to mattress surf myself. I haven't done it in years! Mind if I do one run?" Hiashi said/asked.

"No, not at all! We want to see your skills!" Neji replied.

Hiashi grinned and climbed up the stairs. He said, "This is how we used to do it!"

He jumped on and was standing on it!

Everyone clapped.

"Well I better get going! I have a business meeting in Hong Kong and I can't miss my plane!" Hiashi waved before walking out.

As soon as he was out, Hinata ran to the radio and turned it on. Everyone began sliding again.

All of a sudden, Hinata slipped, and her mattress fell without her! She was about to fall when Naruto caught her, but he lost balance and slipped, pulling Hinata with him! She landed on top of him and there was no mattress!

Once they were on the floor Hinata said, "NARUTO! I am soooo sorry!! Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, that was really fun!"

Hinata giggled.

The same thing almost happened to Sakura, but Neji caught her and brought her up to a kiss.

Soon, it was late and the girls went to their room as did to the guys.

"So, are we doing dares or what?" Temari said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Everyone smirked, "HELL YEAH!"

They gathered up in a circle.

"Okay Temari, I dare you to run to the boys' room and steal a pair of Shikamaru's boxers!!" Hinata said.

"Okay," Temari said hesitation in her voice.

Temari got up and went to the room.

The guys were really caught up in some video game and Temari had it easy. She ran to the hallway and into the closet. She saw a blue drawer with clouds on it. 'Must be Shika-kun's'

She grabbed a pair of boxers with clouds on them, but she tripped! THUMP! She heard Naruto say, "HEY! I heard something in the closet! What if it was a bunny squirrel? I'll go check it out!"

'CRAP!' Temari thought. 'Wait? A bunny squirrel?! WTF'

There was no where to hide, but she saw an air vent above the dresser. She quickly climbed into the vent. 'That was a close one!'

She quickly slid her way to the air vent in Hinata's room. She pushed the air vent and fell flat on her face. The girls saw Temari and ran to her aid.

"I GOT THEM!" Temari said, waving the boxers in the air.

The girls hi-5ed.

"Okay, Sakura, your turn!" Temari said.

"I dare you to prank call Sasuke!" Tenten said to Sakura.

"Okay then." She took out her cell phone and dialed star 67 first. She put it on speaker.

Once he picked up she started talking in a Vietnamese accent. **(bold will be Sasuke) **"Hello? Is this Sasuke? You know, the pretty girl working for modeling industry? **Huh? My name is Sasuke, but I'm not— **Okay, your agent call me and said you need manicure. **Wait, what, is— **You want flower? I give you sunshine flower. **Dude, I'm— **You meet me tomorrow at Magic Nail Salon at 5 am sharp. Okay, bye bye, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura hung up and burst into laughter

The girls were laughing their heads off!

"That _laugh _was _laugh _HILARIOUS!" Hinata said in between laughs.

"Yeah, we got him good!" Tenten said.

"Okay, Tenten, your turn!" Sakura said.

"Hit me with any dare!" Tenten said.

"Okay, you know how Karen has a crush on Daizuke Talkahashi?" Sakura said.

Tenten nodded.

"Call Karen, make yourself sound like him and ask her to meet him right now at the local park!" Sakura said, an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Okay!" Tenten said, pulling out her phone.

She dialed star 67 and Karen's number and went speaker phone.

**(Bold will be Karen) **"Hello, Karen, is that you? **Yeah, but who is this? **You don't recognize me, I'm sad. _**Gasp **_**Oh, hey Daizuke, sorry. I just didn't know it was you. So anything you need from me? **A date. I would be honored to go on a date with you! **REALLY!! YEAH, of course. When and where? **Right now, at the local park. **Okay, I'll be right there! **Bye! **Ba-Bye!**" Tenten hung up and laughed really hard.

"You really think she'll go?" Sakura asked, laughing.

"Well yeah, I mean, she's really dumb!" Temari said.

Just then, it started raining.

WITH KAREN

"Where is Daizuke? It's raining. Well I guess he's just running late." Karen said.

BACK TO THE GROUPY

"Okay, Hinata's turn!" Tenten said.

"Okay, bring it on!" Hinata said, determination in her voice.

"I dare you to put on a ski mask and give as many of the guys as possible wedgies." Tenten said.

Hinata put on a mask and headed for the door.

"Guys, hear, watch this. This camera is hooked up to my mask, so you'll see what I'm doing!" Hinata said.

The girls watched the camera.

Hinata made her way to the room.

The boys were watching a scary movie.

Hinata ran to Kankuro and gave him a mega wedgie. IT WAS HUGE

She ran to other guys and before they could see if someone was really there, she ran back to the girls' room.

Hinata threw the mask off and said, "I got them all!"

The girls started laughing until they heard voices yelling, "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE WEDGIE GHOST IS REAL!!"

The guys were running everywhere. Just then, lightning flashed and you could hear thunder. The girls heard the boys running for their room and so the girls turned off the lights and jumped into their beds.

The boys walked in and saw the girls 'asleep'.

They turned on the lights and 'woke' them up.

"Hey guys! What're doing here?" Sakura said while 'yawning'.

"Well, uhm, we wanted to check on you! Mind if we sleep here?" Neji said.

"No, you can sleep with your girlfriend." Sakura said.

The single dudes slept on the couch and sleeping bags.

Neji slept by Sakura.

Naruto slept by Hinata.

Shikamaru slept by Temari.

Lee slept by Tenten.

AWWWWW!! HOW CUTE!!

**TBC…**

**Awwww, soooo cute!! :3 I luv this fic! But lol! Those dares, I've actually done!! Hahahahaha, I love this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**-Lauren**


	10. Operation: Break Down!

Chapter 9: Operation: Break Down

**Chapter 9: Operation: Break Down!**

Sakura woke up in the strong, protective arms of her loving boyfriend, Neji.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Neji said to Sakura.

It was a peaceful, quiet time until Kiba, Shino, and Chouji yelled, "THOSE SKANKS WON'T LEAVE US ALONE!!'

"We'll figure something out later! Right now, I want to go skateboarding!" Temari said.

"YEAH! That sounds fun!" Everyone said.

As soon as they walked out the door, maple syrup and feathers spilled all over them! A note dropped out and said, "I know you guys prank called me!"

"What?! We never prank called her!!" Neji said.

"We did, but that doesn't matter anymore! WE NEED TO MAKE A PLAN TO GET BACK AT HER AND HER POSSE!!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait, why her skanks too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, do you seriously think that Karen devised this plan all by herself? That red-haired bitch is going to get it!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay, so let's get cleaned up and devise a plan. Meeting in the boys' closet!" Neji said.

Everyone except Hinata had anime question marks above their heads.

"You see, we have hidden rooms in our closet. Y' know, you pull a button and it leads to a secret room. These rooms have most of our expensive clothes and it has a table and other stuff you need in order to make a plan of vengeance." Hinata said.

"Wait, why do you have a revenge room?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it all started out here," Hinata began telling a story. (story in italics)

"_UGH! Matsuri is such a meanie!" a 10 year old Hinata began._

"_I have to make a plan of revenge! Hey, wait a sec! There's that secret room in the closet!! I could put all of the items needed to plan against Matsuri for purposely breaking my Hello Kitty Plushy!!"_

"And that's hoe Neji and I got the idea for the secret revenge room!" Hinata said.

Everyone just said, "Oookaay…"

"Well, go get cleaned up! The lever is right by Naruto's dresser. It's a small red button." Neji said.

They then all got cleaned up and met at the secret layer.

Once everyone was there, Neji pulled out a white board and marker.

"Okay, so what do those skanks love most?" Neji said.

Everyone looked at each other. "How pretty they look."

"Yeah, so they have a 'hot body', 'nice, flawless skin', and 'Natural hair'." Hinata said.

She wrote a bullet on the board it wrote: Hot Body

Another wrote: Great Skin

The last one said: Perfect Hair

"Oh, I get it! We eliminate them by making them fatter, ruining their skin, and dying their hair." Kiba said.

"EXACTLY! Just 1 problem, how do we do that?" Hinata said.

"Ooh, there are these protein bars from Germany that my mom sells. They make you fatter. If we remark them saying that it's a sample for a new brand, they'll be sure to try it! Just make it say that it's a diet bar." Temari said.

"YEAH! And we can put some expired facial products into some lotion and reseal it." Sakura said.

"Yeah, a very youthful plan! We can put hair dye in a shampoo and conditioner and reseal it!" Lee said.

"YEAH! Let's get started!!" Tenten said.

They were first going to ruin their body.

After resealing like 120 bars, they sent them equally into boxes and sent them to each of the posse's houses.

The even sent a letter that said:

Dear (their name),

We heard you guys are very into keeping a figure that's slim and very much shaped. These are new protein bars that help you lose weight. We would like you to try them for free. If you have any questions email me at

-Kimmi Chang

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They sent letters like that to each of the girls for every product they sent.

A day later they got emails from the skank crew.

EMAIL 1:

To: KimmiChang

From: hawtieblondie

Letter: Dear Kimmi,

Thanks for all of the products, but my hair is changing a different color, my skin itches, and I think I'm getting fatter. These results are really quick! It's only been a day!

-Ino Yamanaka

……………………………………………………………………………………….

When the groupy read this, they laughed and said, "At least we know it's working! C'mon, let's respond!"

They responded:

To: hawtieblondie

From: KimmiChang

Letter: Dear Ino,

You're very welcome. You're hair is just going into a phase! It'll be more blonde and luscious soon! Your skin will turn red where warts, pimples, and rashes were supposed to be. Soon, it will turn flawless and better than ever. You're not getting fatter! That's just water bloating, you'll just pee it all out!

-Kimmi Chang

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After they sent this they were laughing soooo hard!!

They laughed even harder when they found out Karen's, Ami's and Kin's email addresses.

Karen's was redhairedsmexxiNessloverx3

Ami's was badassgalwithgoodlooks

Kin's was soundofmusicSMEXIINESS

"What kind of username is that??" Naruto said in between laughs.

By the end of the week, they had deleted the fake email of 'Kimmi Chang'. They had also gotten rid of all proof of what they did.

Their week at the Hyuga Mansion passed by like the breeze.

On the last day there they went for a walk in the park and they came across the skank posse!

The looked hilarious!! They looked like they had gained weight.

Ami's hair was purple and white!

Karen's hair was orange and blue!

Kin's hair was green and yellow!

Ino had it the worst though. She had all of the colors of the rainbow!

They all had red skin! It was hilarious!

'Too bad the hair and the skin only last for about a week.' Sakura thought to herself.

The groupy stifled their laughs as they walked past the posse.

They heard Ami yell, "WHO THE HELL IS KIMMI CHANG??"

They quickly got out of the park.

Once they were back at the mansion, they were rolling on the floor laughing. (ROFL)

"That was hilarious! They looked ridiculous!!" Chouji said.

"Yeah! But hey, that's not good enough. I say, we show the world how skank like they are." Shino said.

"How do we do that?" Tenten asked.

Shino grinned.

They all saw the posse go to Wal-Mart so they followed them there.

Hinata smiled remembering the plan

(Plan in italics)

"_I say, we sneak condoms into their shopping bags and then make them bump into someone, causing them to spill the stuff their buying. The person helps pick up the stuff and then they'll find the condom and well yeah," Shino said._

_Everyone said yeah in agreement._

Shino was first. He slipped a condom into Ino's basket. All of a sudden, she bumps into him.

"Hey Ino," Shino said.

"Hey," she said, a frown on her face.

Shikamaru came by and saw them. He saw the condom and remembered the plan.

"WOW INO! A condom! A CONDOM! First you cheat on me and now you already need condoms!" Shikamaru stormed off.

ALL of Wal-Mart could hear!

WITH KAREN……

Sakura slipped a condom into her basket. Kabuto came by her. He was also part of the plan. Sakura texted him the details.

Kabuto bumps her and well, you know the rest.

The same drill went over and over.

The groupy ran back to the Hyuga Mansion.

"I think they found out the plan. This isn't good, plus they know we're here! We have to go to someone's house!!" Shikamaru said. "We can go to my house!"

"Okay then, pack up! We leave in an hour!" Kankuro said.

1 hour later…

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

**TBC…**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer!! Well, some ppl wanted skank bashing, so YEAH! Muahahhaa.**

**:3 w00t! plz Read and Review! R&R**

**-Lauren**


	11. Battle Of The Bands Auditions

Chapter 10: Battle of the Bands Auditions

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Bands Auditions**

The groupy had just arrived at Shikamaru's house and WOW, it was HUGE.

"C'mon guys, I'll show you to the room." Shikamaru said.

Everyone followed him into a small hallway. The hallway was dark and glow in the dark stars were everywhere!

The door at the end of the hallway lead to the room that they were sleeping in.

The room was amazing!

The walls were painted sky blue with clouds on them.

There were 12 beds lined up for them all. There were couches, computers, TVs, games, movies, and well everything! The carpet even had a design!

"WOW! This place is awesome!" Temari said.

"Well yeah, thanks. The black door leads to the hallway to the bathrooms. The white door by the black door leads to a closet. There are also maps by the closet. The upstairs is where the kitchen is, so we'll eat lunch in a few hours." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, thanks Shika! We'll be unpacking now!" Hinata said while walking off with the rest of the groupy.

Temari was finished unpacking first, so she snuck up behind Shikamaru and jumped on his back!

"Hi Shika-kun!" Temari said, grasping onto him.

"Hello troublesome woman! C'mon and follow me, I need to show you this place." Shikamaru said.

"Take me there on your back!" Temari whined.

"Oh, alright!" Shikamaru said, taking her to the special place.

The groupy was spying on them and followed them up these stairs, at the top. It was the roof with glass covering it like a globe. There were blankets and pillows.

"WOW," Temari began. "No words can even begin to describe this place!"

Shikamaru nodded, looking at the clouds.

Naruto, being the klutz he is, made a dead give away by tripping! THUMP

Shikamaru and Temari turned to see chibi-groupy smiling and struggling to hide a video camera!

Chibi-Tenten just grinned like an idiot and whacked chibi-Naruto in the head.

Chibi-Sakura was grinning and laughing. "Eh, it's not what it looks like! No! We're not video taping this cute moment! Not at all! Hehehe."

Everyone just sweat dropped.

Neji was first to snap out chibi form.

"Uh, well, this is a nice place! We, erm, uh, we have to go to that place to do stuff! We'll uhm leaves you alone!" Neji said before pulling everyone down the stairs and leaving Temari and Shika alone.

Once down, everyone watched the tape.

"AWWW!! What a youthful couple! We shall youthfully put it on YOU TUBE!" Lee said.

Everyone grinned and nodded. They logged onto you tube and posted it on you tube, they logged off as soon as they heard the couple coming.

"Hey, guys, we have to get ready! Battle of the Bands Auditions is TODAY!!" Temari said.

"Yeah, this groupy has 3 bands, we need to get their fast, because Life for Death is first, then Kunoichi4, and then Shinobi Warriors." Kiba said.

"OKAY! We have an hour before we leave! GO, GO, GO GET READY!" Tenten yelled.

Everyone scrambled to the bathroom and to the closet.

40 minutes later…..

"HURRY UP! WE ONLY TOOK 20 MINUTES TO GET READY!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ANOTHER 20 MINUTES!!" Chouji yelled.

"WELL LOOKING GOOD TAKES TIME!" Sakura yelled back.

They walked out of the bathroom.

The guys were jaw dropped!

They looked HAWT.

Temari was wearing a red tank top with a skulls and a mini black leather skirt. She wore black knee-length boots. Her hair was in its usual style and she wore black eye liner and mascara. She had red lip stick.

Sakura was wearing a black tube top with a red rose at the left corner. She was wearing a red leather mini-skirt. She was wearing black converse and the laces were red. Her hair was in pig tails and she had red lip stick and black eye liner and mascara.

Hinata was wearing a white tank top with black stripes and a white mini skirt and black boots. Her long hair was straightened and in a French braid. She had black eye liner on and mascara.

Tenten had her hair in her usual buns and had a black tube top with white writing that says, "Life rocks! Why don't you get one?" She had a white mini skirt and white converse with black laces. She had eyeliner, lip stick, and mascara.

Neji grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into a light kiss.

"You look beautiful!" Neji said. Sakura giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" sakura replied.

The boys were wearing simple clothes. A shirt, pants, shoes.

They took a BMW, Porsche and Mercedes.

WITH KAREN AND THE SKANKS

"We have to audition in battle of the bands!" Ino said.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Well, so that we can beat Kunoichi 4!" Ami said.

"Yeah, let's call ourselves Falling Flowers" Kin said.

All the girls got ready and said 'YEAH!'

AT THE AUDITIONS…

"Life For Death, you're up!"

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Kankuro got onstage with their stuff.

"This song is called 'Here Without You'" Kiba said.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

The guy clapped. "You're in!"

The groupy clapped.

"Next is Fire Fights Fire!" the guy said.

"Who is that?" Tenten asked.

"We'll see." Temari said.

Everyone gasped when they saw who was on stage.

"Sasuke is in the band??" Neji said.

Everyone just stared.

Sasuke saw this reaction and smirked.

"This song is called Our Time Now." Sasuke said.

_Oh oh oh oh_

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

"That was great! You are in!" the guys said.

Sasuke walked off stage. "See if you can beat that!"

Kankuro growled at him.

"Okay then, Kunoichi 4!" the guys said.

"This song is called 'We are WITCH!" Sakura said.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H_

There is a place where darkness reigns.  
We've got the power to fight back.  
We save the day. United five as one.  
We can become more then you know,  
The heart will lead the way to what we can control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We fight the life, we fight the truth, this is our revolution.  
In day and night, we have the strength and courage.  
With all the nice, we bind the light,  
Together we will have the power to control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

Our world is more than we see.  
There's danger that lies beneath.  
We fight to protect the free.  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)  
Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...  
W.I.T.C.H!

"WOW! Wonderful, you guys are in!" the guy said.

"Now for the Falling Flowers!"

The group went on stage.

"EWWWW!! The skanks made a band??" Temari said.

"Yuck." Sakura said, a frown on her face.

As soon as the girls started singing, the guys said, "GET OFF STAGE! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK THE PART!!

'"That is true." Naruto said.

They were all wearing pink and girly colors!!

The posse growled and left.

"Okay, now for the Shinobi Warriors!" The guy said.

"this song is called the great escape." Neji said.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

"WOW! That was great! You're in!" the guy said.

The rest of auditions were good, just not as good as Fire Fights Fire, Kunoichi 4, Shinobi Warriors, and Life for Death.

Once they got back to Shikamaru's house, the girls fell asleep watching TV so the boys decided to play a prank on them.

"C'mon how about we spray them with silly string!!" Naruto said.

"YEAH! That's a youthful plan!" Lee said, already pulling out silly string.

The boys smirked and pulled out silly string. They were just about to attack the girls when BOOM! The girls got up and hit them with girly perfume AND silly string.

"ATTACK!!" Tenten yelled.

"NO!! NOT COTTON CANDY SCENTED PERFUME!" Kiba yelled as Hinata sprayed perfume on him!

Naruto began spraying Hinata with silly string.

Hinata laughed, but she tripped over silly string the Kiba spun around her feet. Naruto caught her and brought her for a kiss.

"AWWW!!" Everyone said but quickly got back to the attacks.

Neji was spraying Sakura with shaving cream, and Sakura was squirting him with glitter body lotion. During this, Tenten got silly string and sprayed Neji's HAIR!

"NOOOOO!! NOT MY HAIR!!" Neji yelled.

Tenten quickly ran from him. During this, Kankuro got shaving cream on Sakura's feet and as Sakura walked toward Neji, she slipped and Neji caught her bridal style. She kissed him and then took out a water gun **(Whoa where did that come from? LOL) **that had SODA in it and began squirting Shino.

Shino also had a water gun filled with MILK and started spraying Sakura.

Lee had shaving cream and began squirting Tenten with it. Tenten fought back using glitter body mist from VICTORIA'S SECERT!

"NOOOOO!! WAY TOO GIRLY!! I'M NOT GETTING ANY MORE YOUTHFUL!!" Lee yelled.

Everyone started laughing.

Once they ran out of supplies, they looked at themselves and started laughing.

They decided to take a picture.

It was HILARIOUS!

They cleaned up the room and took showers.

"One day, we have to attack the posse like that!" Sakura said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Then They all fell asleep!

**TBC…**

**I love this chapter! :3 muahahhaahaaa.**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

**A bucket of ice cold water fell onto the groupy. **

**Then, melted cheese fell on them.**

"**AHHH!! THIS IS WAR BITCHES!" Everyone yelled.**


	12. THIS IS WAR! Groupy vs Posse!

Chapter 11: This Is WAR

**Chapter 11: This Is WAR**

The groupy had just woken up and were hoping to finally get a chance to go to the skate park without something spilling all over them.

Everyone was eating breakfast and chatting happily.

"We will have a youthful day at the skate park!" Lee said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, we'd better get going!" Shino said.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff and head out for the skate park, but as soon as they walked out that door, ice-cold water spilled all over them.

"What, is that all?" Naruto asked.

As if on cue, melted cheese spilled all over the groupy.

"THIS IS WAR BITCHES!" the groupy yelled.

As soon as everyone was cleaned up, they met in Hinata's closet.

"So, what are we going to do about this 'war'?" Chouji asked.

"I guess we devise plans and pranks that are waaaaaayyyy better than the skank posse." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Just like Sasuke's band, fight fire with fire!" Neji said, smirking.

The groupy began writing down ideas.

After writing them, Kiba had an evil smile on his face, "I say we use the same attacks that they used against us on THEM."

"Brilliant! Let's find maple syrup, feathers, melted cheese, and ice clod water!" Naruto said before everyone ran amuck finding buckets, strings, and all other needed stuff for the pranks.

After a few hours, they got the first trap ready and went to Ino's house. They had found out that the skank posse was having a sleep over and they were going to do a little something here and there. Plus, Sakura had a spare key to Ino's house.

WORKING ON THE PRANKS

The groupy decided that the water would spill first, then the cheese, then the syrup, and lastly the feathers.

Once setting up that trap, they decided to spy on the skank posse.

They heard them talking.

"OMG! Do you think that they fell for the same trap?" Kin asked.

Ino replied. "Yeah, I mean, they never were really smart."

Sakura and the girls growled at this, but quickly covered their mouths. AS soon as the skank posse looked out the window, the groupy hid.

The posse just went back to talking.

It went on and on and on and on for HOURS! But when they finally were asleep, things got MESSY!

They made the posse look like idiots.

"We'll start with the traitor!" Sakura whispered.

Everyone nodded. They began to mess with Ino.

They started off with the classic prank like whipped cream on the hand and then you tickle them with the feather.

Then they drew on her face with liquid eye liner.

She was a heavy sleeper and so when they were putting whipped cream on her hair, she didn't wake up. They put shaving cream all over her and put glitter on top. Lastly, they put her hand in a bowl of warm water. **(Doing that to someone makes them pee in their sleep.)**

Karen's turn was next.

Karen got syrup in her hair and feathers all over it. They took her glasses and replaced them with geeky ones. They drew on her face too.

They even put duct tape on her mouth and wrote "I Talk Too Much" on the tape.

They put melted chocolate all over her legs.

They also put her hand in a bowl of warm water.

Ami was next.

They decided to put lotion in her hair and they took out warm milk and put it on her hair too.

They took out strawberry jam and smeared it on her face.

They then took melted cheese and put it all over her.

Then again with the warm water and the hand.

Kin was last.

They sprayed men's cologne on her and put apple juice and orange juice in her hair.

They got more melted chocolate and decided to put it on her face like a facial.

They took some syrup and put it all over her body and put feathers on top.

Then, the warm water again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The groupy decided to put up water balloon traps in the room and bathroom.

They then put melted butter on the bedroom floor and splattered oil on top.

Then, the groupy left back to Shikamaru's house.

AT SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE

"That was soooo funny!!" Naruto said in between laughs.

"Imagine what they'll do in the morning!" Shikamaru said.

"Wow, I'm tired, but I feel like we forgot to do one thing!" Temari said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"TEEPEE THE HOUSE!!" Temari yelled.

Everyone laughed and nodded. They grabbed toilet paper and ran back to Ino's house.

After using up like 20 rolls of toilet paper, they finally finished teepeeing the whole house!

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Neji exclaimed when they were back at Shikamaru's.

They decided to go to sleep because it was already like 5 am.

AROUND 10 AM

The groupy woke up to 3 girls screaming. Of course Karen couldn't scream because of the tape.

The groupy got up and smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then, they covered their ears because the posse was so damn loud!

SOME WHERE IN SUNA

"WHAT IS THAT?" a ninja asked.

"WHAT?" a another ninja asked.

"I SAID, WHAT IS THAT?" the ninja said.

"YOU LIKE KAT?" the other ninja said.

Just then, a girl ninja named Kat walked by. Her face was like this O.o

Then, the loud noise was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BACK IN KONOHA

"THIS IS WAR!" The posse screeched.

The groupy was laughing soooooo hard.

Little did they know, a whole lot of hell was coming to them!

"Yup, we fought fire with fire alright! It was very youthful!" Lee said.

WITH KAREN AND THE SKANK POSSE

"IT was THEM!" Karen screeched. She had FINALLY gotten the tape off of her mouth.

"Well, yeah, but we'll discuss getting back at them later! I REALLY want to get this place cleaned up. Let's take showers, then clean up!" Ino said.

--

With the groupy

The groupy was practicing songs and were having a blast.

"Okay, Kunoichi 4, sing a song!" Kankuro said.

"Alright, this song is called How It All Started!" Sakura said.

_It was a cold and rainy night  
I remember it was after midnight  
We were surrounded by the sound of the city  
And the buzzing of the lights_

'Oh what was it about you then  
That was different  
An infinitive moment  
That's changin' both our minds

Chorus  
And it's how this all started  
Oh baby I just want you to know  
It's hard to say maybe but maybe  
This time we won't let it go

You leaned over and kissed me  
And the ups and worlds of you and I collide  
There we stood quiet plea, silent plea side by side

'Oh beneath all of the craziness and the laughter  
We were wondrin' if tomorrow  
If we could make this real

(Repeat Chorus)

I can't believe it's only yesterday  
That I was me and you were only you  
I'm not gonna say it's us now  
I don't wanna become a cliche

And I know it's me who'll be a little shy  
But I want to keep it all the same  
'Coz of the way it all started

And maybe if we could give this one more try  
Maybe this time it will work out right.  
Yeah...

"WOW! That was a great song, girls!" Kiba said.

"Thanks, we wrote it together!" Hinata said.

"Okay then, Shinobi Warriors, your turn!" Temari said.

"Alright, this song is called One More Sad Song." Neji said, smiling at Sakura.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and yo wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do? (repeat 2 times)

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with...

"WOW! That was great! I so totally loved it!" Sakura said.

"Now that was cool!" Tenten said.

"Well, now for life for death!" Naruto said.

"This song is called Rain." Kiba said.

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

"WOW GUYS! YOU ROCKED!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks." Kankuro said.

"Hey guys! Battle Of The Band is a month after Christmas! Christmas is in 2 weeks and we still haven't gone shopping for gifts!" Temari said.

"Well, we can go tomorrow morning!" Shino said.

Everyone nodded.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was at the middle of the mall.

"Split up into groups! Boys and girls! NOW GO, GO, GO!!" Sakura yelled.

But all the girls were thinking, 'Shopping isn't the same without Ino!'

**TBC…**

**I like love this chapter! Lolz.**

**Plz R&R!!**

**-Lauren**


	13. Christmas Shopping and Pranking the boys

Chapter 12: Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 12: Christmas Shopping**

'Okay, let's head to forever21 first! We'll get the girl gifts first, and then the boys." Hinata said.

"Great strategy!" Tenten said, already pulling the girls into the store.

The girls immediately squealed and ran separate ways.

All of the girls were thinking, 'Should I get Ino a gift?'

They decided to, because they still cared about her. **(awww, the true meaning of being BEST FRIENDS ****FOREVER****)**

The girls had a plan about the gifts for girls: each gist has 2 accessories, 2 shirts, or 2 skirts/shorts, or 2 of something.

The boys on the other hand just decided to get anything that the person would like.

WITH THE GUYS

They were at hot topic and finding gifts for guys first.

"Well, once were done with the guy gifts, where should we go, I mean, we are soooo not being found at like Limited Too!" Neji said.

The boys nodded their heads understanding.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

Sakura was done getting gifts for the girls in the groupy and was waiting for the rest of the girls to finish paying.

What she got Ino was a big surprise.

"Hey, when should we give Ino the gifts?" Tenten asked them while they were heading towards stores the guys shop at.

"I say that we leave it at her door step." Hinata said.

"Yeah, we just ring the doorbell and run." Temari said.

The girls nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

By the time everyone was done Christmas shopping, it was already around lunch time.

Hinata began texting Naruto.

'Hi Naru-kun!'

'**Hey Hina-chan! You think that u and the gurls can meet us 4 lunch at da food court?'**

Hinata asked told the girls about lunch and they agreed.

'Yeah, we'll meet ya there!'

'**Great! C ya soon!' **

Then the girls ran to the food court.

"Hey!" The girls yelled to the guys.

They responded with hi's and heys and whatnot.

"OMFG! Are you guys done with your Christmas shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." All of the guys responded.

"Same here!" Temari said, sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Hinata asked.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone just sighed and got ramen for lunch…

AFTER LUNCH!

"Text us when your done. We'll meet somewhere. We youthfully shall finsh shopping!" Lee said.

Everybody just nodded.

The girls ran into hot topic and other stores, trying to find the best gifts for the guys.

WITH THE GUYS

"Uhm, where should we go?" Neji asked.

"Anywhere." Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome just to think about going into Forever21."

The guys nodded and ran in separate directions.

3 HOURS LATER

Neji just got a text from Sakura.

'**Hey, we're done shopping! Wat 'bout u guys?'**

'Same here. Where should we meet?'

'**How about in front of EB games?'**

'Will do, I'll tell da guys.'

'**K, bye!'**

Neji told the guys what Sakura said. They all head out to EB games.

Sakura and the girls had gotten the boys gifts and were currently outside EB Games, waiting for the guys.

A couple of minutes later, the guys appeared.

Everyone said hi and started talking.

"So, who's house are we going to stay at?" Temari asked.

"We could stay at my house till Christmas, I mean 2 weeks is okay." Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"K, so let's go get our stuff!" Tenten said.

Everyone headed back to Shikamaru's house and then went to Sakura's house.

They went into her house and their jaws dropped. (Except for Temari, Hinata, and Tenten.)

"Wow Sakura! This house is soooooo cool!!" Naruto said, looking around.

"Yeah, well let's get upstairs. The guys have a different room." Sakura said.

They all followed her upstairs and again, they were jaw dropped.

"I actually thought that this house would be pink mania!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, it's not. In the 5th grade, the girls and I decided to change it up. We gave the whole house a make-over, and believe me, it was not easy!" Sakura said.

The room was painted green and splotches of different shades of blue were also on the walls. It looked like they splattered the paint everywhere. It was really cool.

"Okay so, this is the guys room. The black door leads to the bathrooms. The pink door leads to the closet. Of course, there's a map. Now, settle in and check the map and find your way to the music room." Sakura said while her and the girls walked out.

The guys nodded and took a closer look at the room. There were video games, books, computers, radios, CDs, TV, dvds, and more.

- - - - - - - -- - - - --

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls room was very cute. It was lavender with pink splotches of paint on the walls. There were 5 beanie bags in the middle. One for each of the girls, only they didn't need Ino's beanie bag anymore.

The girls unpacked and headed for the music room.

The girls waited for a whole 10 minutes until the guys came into the room.

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG??" Tenten yelled.

"Your house is way too damn big, Sakura!" Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get started with the music!" Sakura replied, kissing Neji on the cheek.

"Okay then, this song is called Potential Break Up Song!" Hinata said. "I'm singing it with Saku-chan!"

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential break-up song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

The guys clapped really loudly.

"Okay then, Life for Death!" Kankuro said. "This song is called In The End"

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"Wow, that rocked!! I love the song!" Hinata said.

"Okay then, Shinobi Warriors!" Lee said.

"This song is called Far Away." Neji said, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blushed.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"That was great!!" Sakura said before making out with Neji.

"Well, us girls will be in our room." Tenten said before walking out with the girls.

Once they were out, Shino said, "They were in a hurry!"

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls ran to the beanie bags.

Sakura had one that was pink.

Temari had one that was dark purple.

Tenten had one that was green.

Hinata had one that was white.

There was one yellow beanie bag left. It was Ino's.

The girls looked at the beanie bag with sad eyes but then began talking.

"So, want to pull pranks on the guys?" Temari said.

"HELL YEAH!" the girls yelled.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Ooh, I have an idea!! We offer the guys some drinks and put some powder in it that makes them sleep for like 2 hours. Once they are asleep, we put them in odd places or positions!" Hinata said.

They all grinned evilly. "Perfect!"

The girls walked into the guys' room.

"Hey guys! We were going to get some drinks. Want some? We'll get it for you." Tenten said.

The guys told them what they wanted and failed to notice the evil smiled on the girls faces.

IN THE KITCHEN

The girls had gotten the guys' drinks and slipped the sleeping powder in the drinks.

WITH THE GUYS

The girls gave the guys the drinks and in a matter of minutes, the boys were asleep.

The girls smirked and grabbed the guys.

They put make-up on them and wigs. After applying lip-stick to the boys' mouths they put on clear tape on their lips.

They then put them on the floor. The guys were REALLY close to each other.

2 HOURS LATER

The guys woke up and heard laughing. They looked at each other and freaked. They ran to the girls room.

The girls knocked them out, cleaned them up and put them on the couch in their room.

2 HOURS LATER

"Whoa, major head ache!" Lee muttered to himself.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream, we had make-up on and—" Kiba began but then all of the guys gasped and ran to the girls' room, remembering what happened.

The girls heard them coming and ran to their beds and pretended to sleep.

"GIRLS!!" the guys yelled, 'waking up' the girls.

"Hey guys, what do you want? We're napping!!" Temari said.

"But, you guys made us look like girls!!" Chouji said.

The girls smirked and looked at each other. "Huh? You guys were sleeping too. Maybe it was just a dream." Sakura said.

The guys looked at each other and sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Sorry," the guys mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Hey, no worries." Hinata said.

As soon as the guys were back in their room, Tenten laughed. "Hinata, I never knew that you could be so evil!"

Hinata and the girls started laughing. This was going to be a fun 2 weeks!

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the long wait!! I had writers block!! But please read and review!!  
**

**-Lauren**


	14. FINALLY! THE SKATE PARK! and TROUBLE!

Chapter 13: FINALLY

**Chapter 13: FINALLY! THE SKATE PARK!**

The groupy just woke up and were currently eating break fast.

They were planning on going to the skate park and NOT getting splashed by something when they walk out the door.

"Okay guys, let's go to the skate park!" Chouji said.

Everyone said yeah, and grabbed their stuff.

They each had a back pack for knee pads and elbow pads and of course, bandages. Of course, they had a skate board.

They walked out the door and thankfully, nothing spilled on them.

"Let's get going guys! The skate park isn't that far, I'd say a 10 minute skate session to the park." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded and took off.

Once again, the girls stuck together and wrote lyrics to songs.

"Are you guys always like that?" Kiba asked the girls.

"Yeah, yeah," they replied, not even glancing from their paper.

The guys did the same; they stayed close and wrote down lyrics.

When they reached the skate park the groupy had finished writing the songs.

They then looked up and stood in awe.

"Since this is new, this is the first time I've been here!" Shino said.

Everyone nodded, looking at the wonderful sight.

It was great! Ramps were everywhere! There was a huge bowl and stairs and railings and tons of cool stuff!

"Well then, let's start this youthful skate session!" Lee said, putting on knee and elbow pads.

Everyone smiled and did the same.

"Be careful, okay?" the guys told the girls. They had no idea how good they were.

The girls just smirked and got on their boards and all together, they did a kick flip, then wet on railings, blasted off and spun around 360, then landed perfectly.

The guys just stood, wide eyed.

"That's only the beginning of our skills!" Temari said, smirking with her friends.

Then everyone started skating.

When Tenten was on a ramp, she lost balance in the air, grabbed her board, closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact.

Instead, she opened her eyes and found herself in Rock Lee's arms.

"I saved you, my youthful Tenten-chan!" lee said.

Tenten giggled and said, "Thank you, Lee-kun!"

The groupy stared at the cute couple.

Sakura went into a bowl and lost balance and was falling head first into the ground, she was going to gain her balance when she felt strong arms holding her.

She stared into those pale, lavender eyes of Neji.

"Thanks Neji-kun!" Sakura said. "But, I was going to land fine!"

Neji just smiled and said, "Right, but what would happen if you didn't?"

Sakura just pouted and Neji smiled, kissing her on the lips.

Temari and Shikamaru were also having a good time.

Temari slipped on her own skate board and was about to skip on the ground when she suddenly was being swung around in the air by Shikamaru.

She smiled and laughed. "Put me down Shika-kun!"

"Only if you give me a kiss!" Shikamaru said, putting her down.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Fun stuff was going on with the groupy until….

"OMG! LOOK! IT'S THE SKANK CREW!" Hinata yelled, much to everyone's surprise.

The skanks glared and returned it with more venom. "OMG!! LOOK! IT'S THE LOSER CREW!! CAN WE HAVE LIKE AN AUTOGRAPH??"

It took all of the boys to hold down the girls.

All of a sudden, 4 boys walked over to the skanks.

A boy with long brown hair in a pony tail with blue eyes walked to Karin.

Sasuke walked to Ino.

A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked to Kin.

A boy with dark red hair and dark green eyes walked to Ami.

All 4 girls of the groupy stayed frozen.

"What's wrong, _Temari-chan?_" the boy with long brown hair said.

"Temari-chan? Who the hell is this guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"So, you didn't introduce us." The blonde said.

"Well, I'm Ryo. Hinata's ex." The red head said.

"I'm Kris. Tenten's ex." The blonde said.

"I'm Alex. Temari's ex." The brown haired dude said

"And we want to challenge you to a skate off." Sasuke finished smirking.

The girls had passed out.

"Fine, tomorrow, 3 o clock." Neji said, picking up Sakura.

"Alright, but my other guys aren't here and I warn you, we're good." Sasuke said.

"Well, we'll just see about that tomorrow!" Naruto snapped back, picking up Hinata.

"See ya." Shino said.

- - - - - - - - - - - O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-- - - - - - - - -

AT THE HOUSE

Tenten was the first to wake up.

Then the rest of the girls woke up.

"Huh, what happened??" Sakura said.

Then the girls started to remember.

"So you guys finally woke up? That was a pretty troublesome encounter back there." Shikamaru said.

"Well, we c'mon, we were just about to do some new songs." Kiba said.

The girls nodded and remembered the song that they wrote.

IN THE MUSIC ROOM

"Okay girls, you guys passed out before we started talking." Neji said.

"We have a skate face off tomorrow." Kankuro said.

The girls looked at each other and yelled 'WHAT?"

"What's the matter? We'll beat them," Chouji said.

The girls looked down and shook their heads.

"They have won over 20 competitions all over the world. They are basically unbeatable!" Hinata said.

The buys looked at each other. "We're screwed!"

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my new story and plus, I have writers block. So pleeeease please review if u have any ideas. Also, review and tell me what ya think! Oh and plz check out my new Kingdom Hearts fic, 'I Will Remember You'. Thanks!**

**-Lauren**


	15. AH! IDEAS!

Hi Guys

Hi Guys! It's me, Lauren, and I have writer's block, a really bad case of writer's block. I need ideas!

The next chapter is about the skate off and I need ideas! Please review and tell me some ideas! It is really appreciated! So if you want anything to happen and if you have some ideas, Please review telling me them!!

I NEED HELP!!

So yeah, review me!

-Lauren


End file.
